La meilleure chose à faire
by Gouline971
Summary: Hermione a donné rendez-vous à Drago dans un café pour une petite conversation.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde**

J'espère que vous allez bien.

Je reviens vers vous aujourd'hui avec **un petit OS qui est un Dramione**. On reprend les bonnes vieilles habitudes.

Vous m'en direz des nouvelles.

**Bonne lecture.**

_Disclaimer _: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule la trame ci-dessous est de moi.

_**Résumé **__: _Hermione a donné rendez-vous à Drago dans un café pour une petite conversation.

* * *

_**La meilleure chose à faire**_

* * *

**Année 2011 **

C'était une journée ensoleillée. Le soleil avait enfin décidé de sortir le bout de son nez. Les arbres étaient en fleurs. Drago était persuadé qu'il passerait une bonne journée et ses pensées s'étaient confirmées lorsqu'il avait reçu un petit message de la part d'Hermione lui proposant de prendre un café après leur journée de travail.

Drago avait souri même s'il trouvait ça toujours un peu idiot de s'envoyer des messages quand ils pouvaient traverser les couloirs du ministère pour se voir. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qui comptait était qu'ils se verraient.

Il avait attendu cette fin de journée avec impatience, travaillant d'arrache-pied pour ne pas voir les heures défiler. Puis dix-heures arriva. Drago quitta son bureau pour se rendre près de l'atrium. Il l'attendit. Ce furent les cinq minutes les plus longues de toute sa vie. Mais cela n'eut aucune important lorsqu'il la vit sortir de l'ascenseur avec tous ses autres collègues. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent immédiatement et Drago la vit rougir. Il esquissa un léger sourire en coin.

-Salut, lui dit-il.

-Salut. On y va ?

-Je te suis.

Ils quittèrent le ministère pour se rendre dans un café de Londres moldue qu'il connaissait bien. Drago se proposa d'aller commander les boissons pendant qu'Hermione s'installait. Il revint avec un cappuccino et un roulé à la cannelle pour elle et un thé vert et un muffin au chocolat pour lui.

-Je suis si prévisible ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je connais tes goûts, à force.

Hermione prit un morceau de son roulé, le trempa dans son cappuccino puis le dégusta. L'espace d'un instant Drago crut que rien d'autre ne pourrait la satisfaire autant que cette pâtisserie, ce qui était un véritable mystère pour lui. Drago n'aimait pas la cannelle. Il se souvenait très dbien e l'ahurissement dans le regard d'Hermione lorsqu'il le lui avait avoué. Comment est-il possible de ne pas aimer la cannelle ? lui avait-elle demandé. C'était ce qui rendait une pâtisserie fade, extraordinaire. À ça, il lui avait rétorqué comment était-il possible de ne pas aimer le miel. Tout le monde aimait le miel ! Ils avaient tous les deux campé sur leur position. Mais Drago s'en fichait, car ce jour-là, la cannelle et le miel avaient été les témoins de leur premier baiser. Il n'avait jamais autant apprécié le goût de la cannelle que celui se trouvant sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

-Alors ? fit-il. Pourquoi sommes-nous là, ce soir ?

Le visage d'Hermione changea immédiatement. Sa peau devint pâle alors que ses yeux semblaient fuir le regard de Drago. Il la vit mordre l'intérieur de sa joue alors qu'elle pianotait nerveusement sur la table. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Drago le voyait.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblotante.

-Hermione…

Hermione arrêta de pianoter lorsque Drago lui prit délicatement la main. La main de Drago était si chaude comparée à la sienne.

-Hermione qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

Hermione ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, expira lentement puis plongea son regard noisette dans les yeux gris et inquiets de Drago.

-Je… j'ai fait un test de grossesse ce matin.

Drago sentit sa respiration se couper alors qu'il avait raffermit sa prise sur la main d'Hermione. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer, sa bouche s'assécher alors que les mots d'Hermione résonnait dans sa tête. Une multitude de scénarios se construisaient dans sa tête alors qu'Hermione ne lui avait donné en réalité que la moitié des informations.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que tu es…

-Enceinte ? Non.

Drago avait pensé qu'entendre cette réponse lui redonnerait du souffle. Mais l'oxygène avait toujours du mal à remplir ses poumons et il eut besoin de prendre une bonne rasade de son thé pour pouvoir réhydrater sa gorge. Il n'avait cependant pas lâché la main d'Hermione.

-Mais je l'ai cru. Pendant au moins quarante-huit heures. Et je n'ai pas cessé de penser à ce qui se passerait si je l'étais. Je n'ai pas cessé de me demander, au cas où ce serait positif, s'il serait de toi ou de Ron.

Une pierre sembla tomber dans le creux de l'estomac de Drago. Il n'avait pensé ça. Au fait que le bébé aurait aussi pu être celui de Ron, le mari d'Hermione. Il avait plutôt pensé à lui et à ce qu'il aurait fait si Hermione avait été enceinte.

-Puis j'ai réalisé qu'il aurait forcément été de toi, parce que je n'ai pas couché avec Ron depuis des mois. Enfin, si je te dis tout ça, c'est parce que… parce que ça m'a fait comprendre que ce qu'on fait toi et moi, c'est mal. Et qu'on devrait arrêter.

-Non…

-Il le faut.

-Je n'ai pas envie.

-Sois raisonnable, Drago. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Ce n'est pas correct. Ce n'est pas honnête. On triche, on ment. Je trompe mon mari, tu trompes ta femme. Combien de temps crois-tu qu'il nous reste avant que ça se sache ? Ce test, c'est un message pour nous dire qu'il faut cesser tout ça. Reprendre le cours de nos vies. C'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Drago entendait, Drago comprenait, mais il n'arrivait pas à accepter ce qu'Hermione lui disait. Arrêter tout ça ? Après presque six mois à s'être embrassés, à avoir fait l'amour, à avoir profité des réunions qu'ils avaient à l'étranger pour se retrouver rien que tous les deux, dans cette bulle où ils s'amusaient à s'imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie s'ils avaient été un véritable couple. Un couple officiel.

Drago avait aimé chacun de ces instants et Hermione lui demandait maintenant de tout arrêter ? Non, il ne pourrait pas.

-Reprendre le cours de nos vies ? répéta-t-il. Mais ma vie était nulle, plate, sans but. Je la subissais. Je l'ai toujours subi. Puis tu es entrée dans ma vie d'une manière assez inattendue et j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle avait à nouveau un sens. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais vivant.

-C'est l'adrénaline qui te fait croire ça. Le goût du risque et de l'interdit.

-Non, c'est toi. Juste toi. Je me couchais en pensant à toi, je me levais en pensais à toi. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de pouvoir te voir, te serrer dans mes bras, t'embrasser, parler pendant des heures avec toi. Avec toi je revis et je sais que toi aussi.

Leurs mains étaient à présent entrelacées l'une à l'autre. Drago ne voulait pas rompre le lien car il savait pertinemment qu'à partir du moment où il la lâcherait, elle s'en irait et que tout serait terminé.

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient embués de larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir. Cette situation était aussi dure pour elle que pour lui. Hermione avait passé ces deux derniers jours à se refaire le fil de leur relation. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé un jour se sentir aussi bien dans les bras de Drago. Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle l'avait ressenti. Sa vie avec Ron n'était plus aussi trépidante qu'avant. Elle avait pourtant tenté, essayé de remettre un peu de vie dans leur couple. Mais rien n'y faisait. Ils pouvaient passer des jours sans se parler ou même se voir, Ron trop occupé dans la boutique avec son frère George et elle, plongée corps et âme dans son travail au département de la justice. Bien sûr Hermione avait ses deux enfants, Rose et Hugo qui avaient respectivement cinq et trois ans. Elle leur était complètement dévouée, mais Hermione était aussi une femme et Drago avait su le voir. Drago l'avait regardé en tant que telle, belle et désirable. Et encore aujourd'hui, malgré la tristesse qui se lisait sur son visage, Hermione pouvait voir à quel point Drago la trouvait magnifique, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un état lamentable et qu'elle était en train de le quitter.

Elle baissa à nouveau son regard vers leurs mains et sentit Drago caresser délicatement le dos de la sienne de son pouce.

-J'aurais aimé que tu le sois. J'aurais aimé que tu sois enceinte.

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça, Drago, répliqua Hermione alors que les larmes coulaient.

-Pourquoi pas, si je le pense. Si tu es sûre qu'il aurait forcément été de moi, ça aurait facilité les choses. Tu aurais quitté ton mari, j'aurais quitté ma femme et on aurait recomposée et construit notre propre famille.

-Tu es complètement dingue.

-De toi, oui. Et même sans bébé, on peut toujours le faire. Les quitter pour être ensemble. Toi et moi.

-Mais les enfants ? Tu as pensé aux enfants ? Scorpius pour toi, Rose et Hugo pour moi. Comment crois-tu qu'ils prendraient la nouvelle si on leur disait qu'on détruisait leur équilibre pour vivre avec une autre personne que leur père ou leur mère ? Pour une passade ?

-Ce n'est pas une passade.

-Si Drago, c'est une passade, un moment de folie. Mais ce n'est pas fait pour durer. Toi et moi, on n'est pas fait pour s'aimer.

-Pourtant, c'est arrivé. On s'est aimé. On s'aime. Je t'aime.

-Non.

-Si.

-Tu aimes Astoria.

-Je t'aime, toi.

Hermione se frissonna et se maudit de réagir ainsi. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait redouté lors de cette relation adultérine, c'était bien que Drago lui dise un jour qu'il l'aime. Elle s'était souvent imaginée ce moment en pensant que ce serait le goût du risque et de l'interdit qui lui ferait dire ces trois petits mots. Ce jour-là encore, Hermione était persuadée que c'était l'idée que leur relation s'arrête qui le poussait à dire ça.

Il y avait pourtant une petite voix dans la tête d'Hermione qui lui disait que oui, ce que Drago lui disait était vrai. Que ce que Drago lui disait était sincère et que malgré la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, il l'aimait réellement. Maintenant la question était de savoir si elle l'aimait également.

-Tu m'aimes aussi, affirma Drago.

-Tu ne veux pas me rendre les choses faciles, pas vrai ? dit-elle à travers les larmes avec un léger sourire triste.

-Non. J'aurais pu fuir au moment même où tu as dit que tu as fait un test de grossesse, mais je suis toujours là. Accroché à toi. Et tu as beau me repousser avec tes mots, ta main s'accroche à moi autant que je m'accroche à toi.

Hermione posa à son regard sur leurs mains entrelacées. Drago la caressait toujours de son pouce. Cette caresse était si douce. Hermione ne voulait pas qu'il arrête. Il avait raison. C'était paradoxal avec ce qu'elle lui disait. Vouloir se séparer de lui alors qu'elle avait besoin de son contact physique.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu changes d'avis ? demanda Drago.

-Rien. Absolument rien. Ma décision est prise.

Puis son regard s'accrocha au sien et Hermione put y lire toute la tristesse que cette séparation signifierait. Elle y lisait leurs souvenirs, leurs baisers, leurs moments à deux, charnel et de tendresse. Leurs prises de tête.

-Une fille…, dit Drago d'une voix rêveuse. Je nous aurais bien imaginé avoir une fille. Avec ton nez et tes taches de rousseurs.

-Tes yeux, poursuivit Hermione.

-Ton insupportable caractère de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

-Et ton incroyable modestie.

-Tu l'admets enfin.

-Je n'admets rien du tout.

Ils sourient tous les deux en imaginant cette petite fille qui n'existait pas et qui n'existerait jamais. L'espace d'un court instant, Hermione se laissa dire qu'elle aurait été mignonne et choyée comme jamais par Drago et par elle avant de revenir à la réalité.

Ce serait de la folie.

-Tu la feras avec Astoria.

-Non.

Leurs boissons avaient refroidi et ils avaient à peine entamé leurs pâtisseries. Les londoniens entraient et sortaient du café, mais comme à leurs habitudes, Drago et Hermione étaient dans leur petite bulle. Drago prit les deux mains d'Hermione dans les siennes et les embrassa. Il avait pensé qu'elle les récupérerait, mais encore une fois, elle se laissa faire. Ses lèvres étaient si chaudes, si douces.

Elle frissonna.

-Je dois y aller, dit soudainement Hermione.

Drago secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite en signe de désapprobation alors qu'Hermione acquiesçait avec le même rythme. Drago embrassa à nouveau ses mains, ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et libéra Hermione. Tous les deux se sentirent immédiatement esseulés, abandonnés, nus. Comment si une partie de leur cœur s'en était allé en rompant le lien. Hermione remit sa veste, prit son sac et se leva. Drago ne la regardait plus, les yeux fixés dans le vide. Hermione contourna la table, s'approcha de lui et déposa un délicat baiser sur sa joue.

Drago ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce moment de tendresse et cette délicate odeur d'agrume et de jasmin caractéristique du parfum d'Hermione.

-Toi comme moi, savons que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, lui chuchota Hermione.

Puis elle s'en alla.

Drago sembla se réveiller lorsqu'il entendit la cloche de la porte du café retentir. Elle partait. Elle s'éloignait. Drago sentit son cœur s'emballer, comme pris de panique. Hermione n'était pas là. Hermione n'était plus là. Le manque était déjà trop présent. L'idée qu'il ne pourrait plus l'embrasser lui donna une nausée soudaine. Il se leva avec hâte et quitta le café.

Hermione avait à peine parcouru la moitié de la rue lorsqu'elle se sentit faire volte-face pour être embrassée. Drago parvenait toujours à mettre de fougue et de douceur dans ces baisers, ce qui faisait totalement chavirer le cœur d'Hermione. Elle était d'ailleurs persuadée qu'elle pourrait céder et acquiescer à ce tout ce qu'il lui demanderait ici et maintenant, avec un tel baiser. Drago la serra contre lui aussi fort que possible alors qu'Hermione s'agrippait à tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Les pans de sa robe, sa nuque, ses cheveux. Peu importe. Elle devait profiter de ce baiser, qui serait le dernier.

Drago rompit leur baiser à contre cœur. Son nez frôlant le sien, Drago ouvrit les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui d'Hermione et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Elle était bien en train de pleurer.

-On finira notre vie ensemble, lui dit-il. Et on formera ce couple qu'on s'est amusé à imaginer. Ce sera peut-être dans un an, cinq ans ou dix ans, mais toi et moi, nous finirons notre vie ensemble, parents de cette petite fille.

-Tu es complètement dingue, lui dit Hermione en souriant, mais le visage ruisselant de larmes.

-De toi, oui. Et je ne renoncerai jamais à toi.

Drago essuya larmes d'Hermione. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et s'en alla.

**000**

Hermione transplana dans son quartier à une rue de la sienne. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Il fallait qu'elle sèche ses larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler. Il était hors de question que Ron et ses enfants la voient comme ça. Aussi calme que semblait avoir été cette conversation, Hermione en était ressortie bouleversée. Elle avait senti qu'elle aurait pu céder à tout moment. Mais elle avait tenu bon malgré la dernière phrase de Drago qui avait été comme un coup de grâce.

Il ne renoncerait jamais à elle.

Pourquoi souriait-elle ? Ça aurait dû l'effrayer ! La faire paniquer ! Son (ex) amant l'aimait et la voulait. Mais c'était Drago et Hermione savait qu'il ne ferait rien qui la blesserait et que malgré la douleur, il respecterait son choix, même s'il ne l'approuvait pas.

Hermione resta immobile quelques secondes devant sa maison, prit une profonde inspiration et entra chez-elle.

-Maman !

Deux petites têtes rousses foncèrent dans les jambes d'Hermione pour lui réclamer des bisous. Hermione s'accroupit pour les serrer très fort dans ses bras. Elle se sentit immédiatement beaucoup mieux.

-Je vois que vous avez eu droit à de la mousse au chocolat.

-Oui ! dit Hugo en riant avec une moustache de chocolat alors que Rose soupirait en roulant des yeux.

-Hugo tu manges comme un cochon, lui dit Rose les mains sur les hanches.

-C'est pas vrai ! râla Hugo en boudant.

-Si c'est vrai !

-C'est pas vrai !

-Si c'est vrai !

-Les enfants, calmez-vous. Laissez au moins maman enlever sa veste.

Hermione se redressa pour regarder Ron qui avait son manteau sur lui.

-Vous venez de rentrer ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Non, je sors, dit-il en mettant son écharpe. Je retourne à la boutique voir George. Il est sur une création qui lui prend énormément de temps. Je vais l'aider.

-D'accord.

-J'ai fait dîner les enfants. Tu pourras leur donner le bain et les coucher. À demain.

Ron quitta la maison.

Pas un bonsoir, aucun intérêt sur la journée qu'elle avait passé au travail. Rien. Comme d'habitude, pensa Hermione. Elle se laissa imaginer une fraction de seconde donner le bain et coucher ses enfants avec Drago avant de se reprendre. Elle avait quitté Drago, elle ne devait pas penser à ça.

-On fait la course jusqu'à la salle de bain ? proposa-t-elle à ses enfants.

-Oui ! firent Rose et Hugo en sautillant.

-Un, deux, trois !

Hermione eut un large sourire en voyant ses enfants courir avec leurs petits pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain. Rien que pour leurs rires, Hermione savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

**000**

Il était très tard lorsque Drago rentra chez lui. Après s'être séparé d'Hermione, il s'était senti incapable de rentrer au manoir. Il était donc retourné au ministère et avait continué à travailler jusqu'à ce que sa vision devienne trouble dû à la fatigue. Il n'y avait que le travail qui lui permettait de ne pas penser. Et il ne voulait pas penser à Hermione. Mais son visage hantait son esprit malgré le travail. Elle lui manquait déjà. Il se demandait même comment il ferait maintenant qu'elle ne serait plus qu'une simple collègue.

Drago sentit encore son cœur s'emballer. Il ferma les yeux, inspira et expira profondément. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il se reprit et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Drago entra immédiatement dans la chambre de son fils. Il voyait sa petite tête blonde dépasser de sa couverture. Scorpius. Le petit garçon de cinq ans serrait contre lui la peluche d'un hibou gris aux yeux verts que Drago lui avait offert à la naissance.

Son cœur s'apaisa immédiatement. Il se pencha pour embrasser le front de fils et alla dans sa chambre.

Après un passage dans la salle de bain, il se coucha près d'Astoria, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

-Tu rentres tard encore, entendit-il.

-Je sais, répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

-Dure journée ?

-Affreuse. J'ai perdu quelque chose à laquelle je tenais beaucoup, aujourd'hui.

Drago entendit Astoria soupirer.

-Je pars dès demain en Italie avec ma sœur et ma mère. Pour une semaine.

-Tu ne pouvais pas me dire ça plus tôt ?

-Tu n'avais qu'à rentrer plus tôt.

Drago soupira bruyamment. Elle lui faisait le coup à chaque fois. Astoria le prévenait toujours la veille pour le lendemain qu'elle partait il ne savait où et il s'en fichait.

-Tu l'as dit à Scorpius ?

-Tu le feras.

-Pour changer... Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre lorsque Scorpius te fera la tête à ton retour.

Drago lui tourna le dos et ferma les yeux. Le visage d'Hermione apparut immédiatement à son esprit et il esquissa un léger sourire.

Il finirait un jour sa vie avec elle.

**000**

C'était à croire que la nature était en accord avec lui. Il pleuvait à torrent ce jour-là. Le ciel était gris, presque noir et les parapluies résistaient difficilement à la puissance de la pluie. Qui aurait pu croire que le soleil avait brillé haut dans le ciel la veille ? Qui aurait pu croire que la veille à la même heure Drago ne pensait qu'à une chose, pouvoir serrer Hermione dans ses bras. Qui aurait pu croire que ce jour-là, il savait que ça n'arriverait pas.

Pas lui.

Il aurait voulu croire à un rêve ou à un cauchemar. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Hermione l'avait quitté. Ce fut donc le cœur lourd que Drago s'était levé (Astoria était déjà partie), que Drago s'était préparé, qu'il avait emmené son fils à l'école des petits sorciers, puis qu'il s'était rendu au Ministère.

Une fois arrivée près de l'atrium, Drago l'avait immédiatement repéré avec ses cheveux broussailleux, mais pourtant si doux. Hermione était entrée dans un des ascenseurs avec Harry. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés, puis Hermione avait baissé la tête et l'ascenseur avait amorcé sa descente.

Drago avait rejoint son bureau quelques minutes plus tard. Comme à son habitude, une pile de dossiers l'attendait sur son bureau. Mais son regard s'attarda une sur petite enveloppe, délicatement déposée près de sa plume. Y était simplement inscrit son prénom. Drago s'installa dans son fauteuil, prit l'enveloppe, la décacheta et en sortit un petit bout de parchemin :

_Drago,_

_Avec tout ce qu'on s'est dit hier soir, j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose de très important : Je t'aime. Tu dois sans doute le savoir puisque tu l'as toi-même affirmé, mais je tenais à te le dire._

_Je t'ai forcément aimé pour me laisser embarquer dans une telle aventure. Je t'ai forcément aimé pour avoir pris de tel risque avec toi. Je t'ai forcément aimé pour m'imaginer une vie de famille avec toi. Et au moment où j'écris ces mots, je t'aime encore et je sais que mes sentiments ne s'en iront pas aussi facilement que je le souhaiterais. Je ne regrette absolument rien de ce qui s'est passé entre nous, parce que je sais tout ce qui est arrivé était réel et sincère. Mais nous devons préserver nos familles, nos enfants._

_Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'était la meilleure chose à faire et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Hermione._

Drago rangea la lettre dans son enveloppe et la rangea dans un tiroir avec un léger sourire. Hermione l'aimait et venait de l'avouer à travers cette lettre. Cela lui donna de l'espoir. L'espoir qu'un jour, Hermione et lui pourraient enfin vivre leur amour au grand jour. Mais il allait devoir être patient pendant un an, cinq ans ou dix ans, peu importe. Drago était prêt à attendre.

C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

**000**

* * *

**Et voilà !**

C'était la fin de **ce petit OS Dramione**. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

A bientôt j'espère.

**Gouline971**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Parce que je suis une personne faible, incapable de faire un** OS Dramione **sans que mon imagination ne fasse d'envolée lyrique, je vous présente** la suite de ce OS **qui devait normalement être à chapitre unique.

En espérant qu'il vous plaise également.

**Bonne Lecture.**

_**Liyly**_ : Merci pour la review.

_**Audrey**_ : Merci pour la review.

* * *

**Janvier 2012**

Hermione apporta une dernière touche de maquillage à ses lèvres. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et grimaça. Malgré les années, elle avait toujours autant de mal à se trouver jolie avec du maquillage. Mais ce soir elle n'aurait pas le choix. Hémione allait devoir faire un effort de présentation.

-Il te va trop bien ton rouge à lèvres, maman !

Hermione vit sa fille Rose à travers le miroir, qui la regardait avec une grande admiration et un amour inconditionnel de petite fille. Elle se regarda et sourit. C'était Ginny qui lui avait offert ce rouge à lèvres. Hermione aurait dit que ce n'était qu'un banal rouge à lèvres. Ginny lui aurait dit que c'était un rouge à lèvres de couleur cerise qui mettait parfaitement son teint clair en valeur. On lui avait également dit que ce rouge à lèvres était un véritable appel aux baisers.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Un long frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

-Ça va maman ? demanda Rose inquiète.

-Oui ma chérie, ça va. Merci beaucoup.

Hermione porta sa fille dans ses bras. Rose lui prit immédiatement le rouge à lèvres qu'elle s'amusa à faire coulisser.

-Je veux être belle comme toi, lui dit Rose.

-Tu es déjà très belle, mon cœur. Mais le rouge à lèvres, ce n'est pas fait pour les petites filles.

Rose se mit à bouder alors qu'Hermione récupérait son tube de rouge à lèvres. Elle fit descendre sa fille qui sortit de la salle de bain en courant. Hermione se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Ça ne serait qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Lorsqu'elle se rendit dans son salon, elle y retrouva Rose et Hugo emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux et Ron, habillé sur son trente-et-un. Son regard fixa Hermione qui descendait les escaliers. Lorsque son regard entra en contact avec le sien, Ron cligna des yeux et tourna la tête.

-Allez, on n'y va, dit Ron en frappant des mains. Il ne faudrait pas que nous soyons en retard.

-On veut aller avec vous, bouda Hugo.

-Oh que non. Vous, vous allez passer la nuit chez mamie Jean et papi Henry, dit Hermione.

-Je veux pas, bouda un peu plus Hugo en croisant les bras.

-Mais si, chuchota Rose mais pas suffisamment pour que ses parents n'entendent pas. On va manger plein de gâteaux.

Le visage d'Hugo se dérida quelque peu avant d'afficher un large sourire. Il s'imaginait déjà manger le magnifique gâteau au caramel de son papi Henry avec le délicieux chocolat chaud de sa mamie Jean.

-D'accord ! fit Hugo en se dirigeant vers la porte.

**000**

-Ah, ben les voilà ! On a cru que vous ne viendriez pas.

-Il fallait bien qu'on dépose les enfants chez mes parents, dit Hermione en faisant la bise à Ginny.

-Et que tu leur fasses de tonnes de câlins, lança Ron en serrant la main d'Harry. J'espère que tes parents ne vont pas trop les gâter. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils aient mal au ventre pour avoir ingurgité un trop plein de sucre.

-Comparer à ta mère, il n'y a aucun risque.

La mâchoire de Ron se contracta. Il préféra se diriger vers un buffet à portée de vue.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry.

-Rien, on s'est pris la tête.

-Encore ? fit Ginny. C'est quoi cette fois ?

-Toujours la même chose. Je travaille trop. Je pars tôt, je rentre tard. Et quand je lui dis qu'il fait exactement la même chose, il prend la mouche. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. Je vais profiter de cette soirée pour manger et boire à l'œil.

-C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à Harry tout à l'heure, dit Ginny en jetant un regard en biais à Harry.

Ginny prit Hermione pour la guider vers un des buffets.

Il est vrai qu'Hermione aurait largement préféré rester chez-elle à lire un bon livre, emmitouflée dans un plaid avec un chocolat chaud. Mais tous les ans depuis qu'elle travaillait au ministère, tous les haut-fonctionnaires du gouvernement étaient invités à une soirée pour célébrer la nouvelle année, lors de la première semaine du mois de janvier dans la demeure officiel du Ministre de la magie. Répondre à l'invitation n'était pas une obligation, mais il était fortement recommandé de faire acte de présence. Harry et Hermione auraient volontiers fui ces festivités, s'ils n'étaient pas toujours considérés comme étant « les héros de guerre. »

Merlin qu'ils détestaient cette appellation.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens. Regardez qui voilà.

Hermione sentit sa respiration se couper à l'instant même où elle le vit. Drago Malefoy venait de faire son entrée avec à son bras sa femme, Astoria Greengrass. Ils attiraient tous les regards par leur classe et leur charisme. Astoria esquissa un sourire suffisant alors que Drago avait cette expression hautaine et ce regard froid qu'on lui connaissait si bien. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant, car elle savait que cette expression n'était en réalité qu'une simple façade.

-Toujours à se faire remarquer, lança Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir sa garde-robe, dit Ginny en regardant Astoria de la tête au pied.

-Ne te compare pas à elle, tu es bien plus belle, lui dit Harry.

-Ah, l'amour rend vraiment aveugle, répliqua-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Mais Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se comparer à Astoria. Elles étaient si différentes. Astoria était belle, élancée, élégante et de ce qu'elle savait d'elle à Poudlard, très intelligente. En la regardant au bras de Drago, elle se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu lui trouver à elle, Hermione Granger.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle comprit. Malgré les mois qui s'étaient écoulés, le regard de Drago envers elle était toujours le même. Lumineux, désireux et aimant. Comment pouvait-il la regarder ainsi alors qu'il avait sa femme à son bras ? C'était insensé !

Hermione tourna la tête et fixa le sol. Elle sentait son cœur s'emballer.

-Ça va, Hermione ? s'inquiéta Harry.

-Oui, oui. Ça va. Oh non…, fit-elle en relevant la tête.

-Ah ! Les voilà ! Mes deux héros de guerre et leurs conjoints. Mr Potter, Ms Granger. Bonne et heureuse année à vous.

-Merci Mr le Ministre. A vous également, répondit poliment Harry.

-Alors ? Que souhaiteriez-vous pour cette nouvelle année ? Bonheur ? Amour ? Santé ?

-Un peu des trois, répondit sagement Harry.

-Et votre place en prime, ajouta Hermione.

Ron cracha malgré-lui le whisky qu'il buvait, alors que la tête du Ministre devint quelque peu livide à l'expression sérieuse, mais faussement innocente qu'arborait Hermione. Ginny la regarda la bouche légèrement ouverte alors qu'Harry se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Le silence régna quelques secondes du côté de cette salle.

Puis tout à coup, le Ministre commença à rire à gorge déployée. Hermione le rejoignit dans un rire très hypocrite.

-Vous êtes très drôle, Ms Granger. Vraiment très drôle.

Le Ministre lui tourna le dos toujours en riant et Hermione s'arrêta net.

-Hermione…, commença Harry.

-Quoi ?

-Sois gentille.

-Je ne le supporte pas, marmonna-t-elle.

-Et donc la meilleure chose que tu as trouvé à dire, c'est que tu voulais son poste. Génial…

-C'était une simple parole en l'air, Ron. Je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir Ministre.

-Avec toi, j'ai des doutes.

**000**

La soirée se poursuivit tranquillement après le discours d'auto-congratulation du Ministre. Cette énergumène venait à peine d'être élu, après les deux mandats de Kingsley Shacklebolt, et il pensait vraiment que la stabilité du monde magique était grâce à lui, alors qu'il se tournait les pouces et se reposait sur son cabinet. Hermione se demandait vraiment si elle allait pouvoir le supporter pendant sept ans.

Elle avait d'ailleurs une sainte horreur de la manière dont il exhibait Harry et elle en trophée, comme s'il les avait mis au monde. On demandait parfois à Ron s'il se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait d'être marié à elle. Ron marmonnait sans donner de réponse claire puis quittait la conversation.

Le ministre faisait d'ailleurs la même chose avec Drago, en parlant d'un « anti-héros » de guerre. Elle voyait très bien l'envie de meurtre sur la personne du ministre que Drago avait dans le regard. Astoria elle, semblait trouver ça très flatteur.

Hermione profita d'un moment de répits pour se rendre à l'extéireur. Il faisait très froid, mais la véranda semblait avoir été magiquement réchauffé. Ça lui fit du bien d'être au calme, loin des gens, loin de la musique. Loin de…

-Bonsoir…

Son frisson n'était pas dû à la température. Il était là, près d'elle. Il s'appuya contre le rebord de la véranda et regarda au loin. Le jardin était vaste et désert.

-Bonsoir, répondit Hermione sans le regarder.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Le simple fait de le savoir aussi près d'elle, poussait son cœur à s'emballer. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils se trouveraient aussi près l'un de l'autre depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Mais en temps normal, c'était lors de réunions professionnelles. Hermione avait un cadre qui lui permettait de ne pas déraper. Mais là, même si elle était entourée de collègues, la soirée n'était pas professionnelle. Le cadre n'était plus là.

-Tu passes une bonne soirée ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Pas vraiment. Et toi ?

-Moi non plus.

Il y eut un nouveau silence lors duquel Drago se risqua à observer Hermione. Son visage semblait éteint, ses yeux ne pétillaient plus comme avant. Elle était triste, il le voyait. Drago se demanda si c'était à cause de leur rupture ou à cause de Ron. Ce dernier ne semblait pas enchanté d'être là ce soir et il avait remarqué qu'il lançait des regards en biais qu'Hermione tentait d'éviter.

-J'espère que ton mari t'a dit à quel point tu es sublime.

-Drago arrête, soupira Hermione en se redressant mais toujours sans le regarder.

-Je pense toujours ce que je te dis, tu le sais bien.

Oui, Hermione le savait. C'était pour ça qu'elle voulait qu'il arrête. Malgré ces mois sans avoir été dans ses bras, Hermione était persuadée qu'elle pourrait craquer, ici et maintenant, s'il continuait à lui faire des compliments. Qu'elle pourrait illico lui tomber dans les bras, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés.

-Il te l'a dit ?

Hermione leva enfin les yeux vers lui et elle sentit son corps être immédiatement attiré vers lui. Elle voulait résister. Elle voulait reculer. Mais son corps avançait vers Drago.

-Non, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

-Il aurait dû.

-Et toi ? Tu as dit à ta femme qu'elle était magnifique ? ne put s'empêcher Hermione pour se forcer à résister.

-Lui dire qu'elle est magnifique est aussi banal que de lui dire bonjour, répondit Drago.

-J'espère que tu lui dis bonjour, alors.

Pour toute réponse Drago fit une grimace et contre toute attente, Hermione se mit à rire en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. Drago en profita pour saisie sa main. Le contact de leur peau les électrisa immédiatement. Hermione eut l'impression qu'une douce chaleur partait de son cœur pour se diffuser dans tous les organes de son corps.

Puis tout à coup, elle se sentit happé par Drago dans un coin totalement invisible de la véranda et se retrouva collée contre son corps chaud. Il vit à nouveau les petits éclats de lumières dans les yeux d'Hermione et était d'ailleurs persuadé d'avoir les mêmes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Drago.

Et c'était la vérité. Drago avait dans un premier temps simplement voulu prendre un peu l'air. Il aurait dû retourner à l'intérieur en la voyant, mais l'envie de se retrouver avec elle un tout petit instant s'était imposé sans même qu'il ne puisse la contrôler.

-J'ai entendu la blague que tu as faite au Ministre tout à l'heure, lui dit Drago. J'ai dû faire un effort pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-C'était surtout pour lui clouer son bec d'hippogriffe.

-Je te vois bien prendre sa place. Hermione Granger, Ministre de la magie de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande.

-Granger ? remarqua-t-elle.

-Oui. Ou Granger-Malefoy, c'est comme tu veux.

Hermione pouffa malgré-elle alors que Drago souriait. Cette simple phrase lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait toujours pas renoncé elle et que dans au moins un mandat, il se voyait en couple avec elle. Ça ferait plus de cinq ans, mais moins de dix ans.

Hermione ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit Drago délicatement caresser son visage.

-Tu sais que ton rouge à lèvres est un véritable appel aux baisers ?

Hermione sourit se rappelant de cette phrase qu'elle avait pensé quelques heures plus tôt.

-Il paraît que c'est du rouge cerise.

-Que Merlin bénisse la cerise.

Et Drago l'embrassa. Ce fut comme si leurs corps et leurs cœurs s'embrasaient littéralement. Ils étaient complètement fous. Ils pourraient se faire prendre à n'importe quel moment, par n'importe qui et surtout par Ron ou Astoria. Mais Hermione et Drago n'en avaient que faire, car en cet instant précis, la seule chose qui comptait était leur baiser, leur corps collés l'un à l'autre, leurs mains tentant de s'agripper à l'autre.

Ils rompirent le baiser et se sourirent l'un l'autre, puis Hermione se blottit dans ses bras. Ça leur avait tellement manqué. Ils avaient en tout et pour tout passé sept mois à être loin l'un de l'autre. Tous deux savaient que ce baiser ne signifiait pas qu'ils replongeaient dans les méandres de l'adultère, mais ce baiser les apaisa.

-Tu la sens ? chuchota Drago.

-Quoi donc ?

-Cette batterie qui se recharge en nous. J'ai l'impression de reprendre des forces en te serrant mes bras comme ça. Pas toi ?

-Si. Mais je sais que c'est éphémère parce qu'on devra se séparer en quittant cette terrasse.

-Alors on n'a qu'à partir tous les deux.

-Drago Malefoy, commença Hermione en levant la tête pour le regarder, c'est moi ou tu es de moins en moins raisonnable et de plus en plus romantique en ma présence.

-Sache que je n'ai jamais été aussi raisonnable qu'en ta présence Hermione Granger. Et je ne suis pas romantique. Ça c'est pour les gens amoureux de l'amour. Je t'aime, c'est tout.

Drago se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau lorsqu'ils entendirent un raclement de gorge. Hermione et Drago se retournèrent en sursautant pour se trouver non pas face à Astoria ou Ron, mais face à Harry.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas choqué ou estomaqué. Il fronçait les sourcils et les fixait alternativement en s'attardant sur Drago qui tenait fermement Hermione contre lui.

-Retourne à l'intérieur, lui chuchota Hermione en lui caressant délicatement le visage.

Drago ne répliqua pas, se contentant simplement de coller son nez au sien en fermant les yeux. Il lui embrassa les mains jointes et retourna à l'intérieur sans un regard pour Harry.

Hermione n'osa pas le regarder non plus, se sentant soudainement honteuse, non pas d'avoir eu ce moment avec Drago, mais de s'être bêtement faite prendre. Elle se positionna près du rebord de la véranda. Elle sentit Harry se poser à côté d'elle.

-Je pensais que c'était terminé, dit-il pour briser le silence.

Hermione se redressa d'un coup et regarda Harry bouche bée. Aurait-il été possible que…

-Je suis Auror, Hermione. C'est mon job de voir ce que les autres ne vois pas. C'est mon job de voir au-delà des apparences, même si le radar peut quelques fois se brouiller.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me faire la leçon ?

-Parce que j'ai secrètement espéré que ça cesse. Et quand c'est arrivé, je me suis dit que ça ne servait à rien d'en parler. Mais visiblement, je me suis trompé.

-J'ai tout arrêté il y a plus de six mois.

-Alors c'était quoi, ça ?

-Un moment de faiblesse.

-C'est bizarre, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que tu regrettes.

Harry avait raison. Hermione ne regrettais pas ce qu'elle venait à peine de vivre avec Drago. A aucun moment elle n'avait regretté d'avoir stoppé sa relation avec Drago, même si ça avait été douloureux pour elle, même si ça ne s'était pas arrangé avec Ron. Ne serait-ce que pour ses enfants, Hermione avait été persuadée d'avoir fait le bon choix. Mais se retrouver sur cette terrasse avec Drago avait fait valser tout ça d'un revers de la main et elle ne pouvait pas regretter le fait de l'avoir embrassé et d'avoir été dans ses bras ce soir-là.

-Je voudrais, mais je n'y arrive pas, Harry. Je sais que je suis un monstre. Ron ne mérite pas ça.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre, Hermione.

-Mais tu m'en veux.

-Je suis déçu, ce n'est pas pareil. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre. Pourquoi faire ça ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Malfoy ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que c'est Malefoy ? Je veux bien croire que notre animosité se soit calmée avec les années et la maturité, mais tu ne peux pas oublier en une fraction de seconde tout ce qu'on a vécu à Poudlard. Tout ce qui a été dit. Les insultes qu'il a proférées.

-Je n'oublie pas, Harry, répondit Hermione alors qu'elle pleurait. Je n'ai rien oublié de ça et il le sait. Seulement… Il m'a vu quand Ron ne me voyait plus.

-Donc c'est ça ? Tu n'aimes plus Ron ?

-C'est compliqué. J'ai vraiment essayé, tu sais. J'ai voulu recoller les morceaux. Mais Ron et moi, c'est comme si on étaient devenus colocataires. On se voit à peine et quand c'est le cas, c'est pour se prendre la tête. Avec Drago c'était différent. J'avais l'impression de revivre. D'être enfin belle, désirée et surtout écoutée. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait du bien quand quelqu'un t'écoute. A quel point ça fait du bien, quand on se confie à toi.

Harry regarda Hermione esquisser un petit sourire qu'il reconnut tout de suite. Elle venait de se replonger dans ses souvenirs heureux qui n'avaient rien à avoir avec Ron.

-Tu es tombée amoureuse de lui, comprit-il inquiet.

-Et il m'aime aussi, répondit simplement Hermione.

-Et tu le crois ?! rétorqua Harry en haussant légèrement le ton.

-Pourquoi ? fit-elle en colère. Ca te semble si invraisemblable qu'on puisse m'aimer ?

-Ne dis pas ça, Hermione. Je fais parti des hommes qui t'aiment. Mais on parle de Malefoy, là. Qui te dit qu'il ne te manipule pas pour pouvoir mieux briser ta famille.

-Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux.

-Juste ça ?

-Oui. Juste ça.

Personne ne parla pas pendant quelques minutes, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'Hermione puisse essuyer ses larmes. Harry avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Sa meilleure amie n'avait pas été qu'infidèle à son meilleur ami, mais elle était aussi tombée amoureuse de son meilleur ennemi. Et lui, réalisa qu'il était en train de devenir le gardien de son secret.

-Je n'ai rien dit à Ron et je ne compte rien lui dire, déclara Harry. Mais ça sous-entend que soit tu lui en parles et tu assumes les conséquences, soit tu coupes définitivement les ponts avec Malefoy. Parce que je ne veux plus être témoin de ça. C'est compris ?

Hermione secoua vigoureusement la tête de haut en bas, alors que les larmes coulaient à nouveau. Couper définitivement les ponts. Lui arracher le cœur serait sans doute beaucoup plus efficace, songea-t-elle. Mais elle ferait ce sacrifice, ne serait-ce que pour préserver sa famille et ses amis.

Harry lui ouvrit grand les bras et Hermione s'y réfugia volontiers pour pleurer. Harry savait que ce qu'il lui demandait était difficile. Mais il savait que dans tous les couples, il y avait des hauts et des bas. Et même si Hermione avait franchi la ligne, il espérait secrètement et égoïstement, que ses deux meilleurs amis finiraient par redevenir aussi amoureux qu'avant.

-Je dirais simplement à Ron de faire un petit effort de son côté, lui chuchota-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça, mais elle savait au fond d'elle, que le chemin serait très difficile à parcourir.

**000**

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Oui.

-Ca va te coûter cher.

-Tu as de la chance, il paraît que je suis riche.

-Pour l'instant. Ca ne sera pas une mince affaire. J'espère que tu en es conscient.

-Mais c'est pour ça que je fais appel à toi. Pour que cette affaire soit beaucoup plus simple et que je puisse obtenir tout ce que je souhaite.

Blaise regarda Drago qui fixait la cheminée avec un regard déterminé. Puis il baissa les yeux sur Scorpius qui dormait profondément dans les bras de son père.

La porte du bureau de Drago s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un chariot poussé par deux étranges petites oreilles. Le petit elfe servit deux tasses de café avec une assiette de gourmandises qu'il tendit à Blaise et Drago, avant de quitter le bureau. Blaise regarda sa petite assiette et pouffa légèrement.

-Spéculoos et roulé à la cannelle ? A croire que la cannelle est devenue ta nouvelle épice préférée. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, mais tu as quand même passé les trente premières années de ta vie à détester ça.

-Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

-Si tu le dis. Une dernière question. Qui te dit que ça se fera de son côté ?

Drago sembla songeur dans un premier temps avant qu'un large sourire ne se dessine sur son visage.

-Ça se fera, affirma Drago.

-Je l'espère pour toi. En tout cas…

-Mais regardez qui est là. Blaise Zabini. Encore…

-Tu veux bien parler moins fort, Astoria ? Scorpius dort.

-En pleine après-midi ? Super. Il ne faudra pas s'étonner s'il débarque en pleine nuit dans la chambre parce qu'il n'arrive pas à dormir.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait un problème, vu ce qu'il s'y passe.

-Comme si ça te dérangeait.

-Je n'ai pas dit que ça me dérangeait.

-Ok, fit Blaise en se levant en sentant de l'électricité dans l'air. Je crois que je vais y aller.

-Oui, c'est ça. Vas-y. Et ce qui serait super, c'est que tu ne débarques plus chez-moi.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, Astoria. Il y a de fortes chances pour que je débarque plus chez-toi.

Blaise fit un signe de tête à Drago, regarda Scorpius qui ne bougea pas d'un iota et quitta le manoir. Sans dire un mot, Drago se leva, repositionna Scorpius dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre, où il y serait plus à son aise pour se reposer. Il semblerait que le petit garçon ait passé une soirée assez agitée avec sa grand-mère Narcissa et ses amies. Drago les soupçonnait d'en avoir profité pour le gâter. Il retrouva Astoria dans le petit salon. Elle était assise dans son fauteuil avec un livre à la main. Drago se demandait toujours si elle ne faisait pas semblant de lire.

-Je n'ai pas apprécié que tu me laisses une bonne vingtaine de minutes seule avec certains de tes collègues hier soir, lui dit-elle le nez dans son livre.

-Tu avais pourtant l'air de bien t'amuser.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? J'ai horreur de tes collègues qui s'auto-congratulent et qui veulent qu'on les caresse dans le sens du poil. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi tu travailles au ministère. Tu pourrais faire beaucoup mieux que simple fonctionnaire au département coopération magique internationale. Tu ne gagnes rien là-bas. Alors que si tu avais ta propre entreprise, tu…

-Je veux divorcer.

Astoria ferma brutalement le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains et se redressa dans son fauteuil tout en regardant Drago qui était lui-même assis dans son propre fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur elle.

-Je crois avoir mal entendu, dit-elle.

-Non. Je veux divorcer, répéta calmement Drago.

-Mais on ne va pas divorcer, affirma Astoria sûre d'elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête Drago, mais nous appartenons à une élite dans cette société. Et cette élite ne divorce pas, peu importe ce qui se passe entre les murs de leur demeure.

-Tu as raison. Tu as raison sur toute la ligne. Mais toi et moi allons divorcer. Et ce n'est pas négociable.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Drago qui s'était levé pour quitter le salon se retourna. Astoria était à présent debout. Elle ne semblait pas en colère. Elle paraissait même indifférente. Mais Drago savait qu'au fond d'elle, Astoria ne supporterait pas de devenir une femme divorcée, car ça sous-entendrait qu'elle n'avait pas su garder son mari à la maison.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Voyons Drago, je viens te de le dire. Nous appartenons à une élite qui ne divorce pas. Alors il peut y avoir de l'infidélité, mais tu n'aurais jamais demandé le divorce pour un coup de canif dans le contrat, sauf si tu es amoureux. Et si c'est le cas, je veux savoir son nom.

-Et je n'ai aucune information à te donner.

-Je suis ta femme !

-Pour l'instant.

-Très bien, dit Astoria alors que Drago était près de la sortie, demande le divorce. On verra ce qui se passera lorsque j'aurais pris toute ta fortune après avoir dit à tout le monde que tu m'as trompé.

Drago éclata d'un rire cynique. Astoria voulait visiblement jouer, mais elle n'avait clairement pas compris à qui elle s'adressait.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même. Nous venons d'une élite dans cette société. Une élite qui se remet difficilement de l'humiliation publique qu'est l'adultère. Alors toi et moi savons pertinemment que tu ne diras rien. Quant à ma fortune, tu peux prendre tout ce que tu veux, je m'en fous. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est la garde exclusive de mon fils. Mais étant donné que Blaise est mon avocat, tu risques un, de perdre la garde de Scorpius, deux, de ne pas avoir ne serait-ce qu'une noise de ma fortune et trois, que je prenne la moitié de la tienne.

-Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire, tu te trompes.

-Oh, je sais que tu ne vas pas te laisser faire. Mais c'est à toi de voir. Soit tu veux jouer, résister et ce sera très douloureux pour toi. Soit tu laisses couler et tu t'en sortiras avec quelques égratignures. Mais que tu le veuilles ou pas, toi et moi, nous divorçons. Je veux bien admettre que l'adultère n'est pas correct. Je t'ai juré fidélité et je l'ai pensé le jour de notre mariage. Mais nous ne sommes plus les Drago et Astoria d'antan. Alors la meilleure chose à faire serait de mettre un terme à tout ça, d'aller de l'avant et de surtout moderniser cette fameuse élite qui empeste la naphtaline.

Drago quitta le salon et entendit quelque chose se briser. Sans doute un vase, pensa-t-il. Mais il s'en fichait. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile, qu'Astoria ferait sans doute de la résistance, mais il savait qu'à partir de maintenant, les choses deviendraient paradoxalement beaucoup plus simples.

Drago sourit. Il serait bientôt libre et pourrait attendre Hermione sereinement.

**000**

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **

Je sais que ce n'est pas un happy ending, mais il fallait bien **qu'un des deux « brise » officiellement son mariage.**

Que pensez-vous du fait qu'**Harry** sache depuis un moment la vérité, mais n'ait rien dit et compte ne rien dire ?

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

A bientôt.

**Gouline971**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Me revoilà aujourd'hui pour **le troisième et je pense dernier chapitre**. Quand je pense que ça ne devait être qu'un simple OS ! Bon je ne vais pas blablater pendant très longtemps et vous laisse lire ce chapitre.

On se retrouve en bas.

**Bonne Lecture.**

_**Guest**_ : Le chapitre 3 est juste là. Merci pour la review !

* * *

**Mars 2012**

Harry et Hermione sortaient de la salle d'audience où une loi venait d'être votée sur la nouvelle taille règlementaire des chaudrons qu'auraient les élèves de Poudlard l'année suivante. Hermione détestait participer à ce genre de réunion, pensant qu'il y avait mieux à faire que de se préoccuper des chaudrons. Ceux qu'elle avait utilisés lors de sa scolarité étaient très bien. Pourquoi vouloir les modifier ?

-Je tuerai pour une plâtrée de pancakes avec de la compote de pommes badigeonnée de sauce au miel, déclara Hermione en se massant le cou.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous de ma meilleure amie ?

-Quoi ? fit Hermione en se retournant vers Harry qui la regardait comme si elle avait un entonnoir sur la tête.

-Rien, à part que tu manges des trucs bizarres en ce moment, comme le miel alors que tu détestes ça ou tes envies de fruits de mer à chaque repas.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est bizarre. J'ai toujours aimé les fruits de mer.

-Mais pas le miel. Tu détestes ça.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de changer d'avis ? s'agaça Hermione.

-Si, bien sûr. Mais la manière dont tu dévores tout ça… Enfin, si je ne te connaissais pas par cœur, je penserais que tu es enceinte. Tu es enceinte ?

-Bien sûr que non ! trancha Hermione. Comment voudrais-tu que je sois enceinte ? Par l'opération du St Esprit ?

-Ou par une réconciliation physique avec Ron.

-On est loin d'en être là, répondit platement Hermione.

Très loin même. Il avait été difficile pour Hermione de définitivement couper les ponts avec Drago puisqu'ils étaient amenés à se voir au ministère. Mais Hermione avait remarqué que Ron tentait d'être un peu moins distant. Sans doute avait-il écouté Harry qui lui avait fait comprendre que les choses ne semblaient pas aller entre eux et que ça se voyait. Hermione aussi tentait de faire des efforts de son côté, mais ce n'était pas au point de vouloir recoucher avec Ron. Pas parce qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, mais surtout parce qu'elle n'en avait pas du tout envie. Malgré des tensions légèrement apaisées entre eux, Hermione s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait plus aucun désir pour Ron, là où son cœur battait la chamade dès que son regard se posait ne serait-ce que sur la chevelure blond-argenté de Drago.

Hermione s'arrêta soudainement et grimaça en se tenant le ventre.

-Ça va ? s'inquiéta Harry.

-Oui, oui. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai depuis ce matin… Ça me lance régulièrement dans le ventre. Mais là c'est plus douloureux.

-Ce sont les fruits de mer, dit Harry. Tu as dû attraper une intoxication alimentaire à force d'en manger.

-Peut-être, je ne sais pas.

Hermione tenta d'inspirer et d'expirer lentement pour calmer la douleur qui avait du mal à s'en aller.

-Tu as peut-être des gaz ?

-Oh, Harry ne me fais pas rire ! lui dit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule alors qu'Harry éclatait de rire.

Une fois la douleur passée, Harry et Hermione purent quitter le département des mystères pour le département de la justice. Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'ascenseur avec un collègue d'Harry qui tenait la _Gazette du Soir_ dans les mains.

-Hum ! Vous ne connaissez pas la nouvelle ? dit-il.

-Quelle nouvelle ?

-Drago Malefoy vient de divorcer.

-Quoi ? fit Harry.

-Drago Malefoy vient de divorcer, répéta-t-il. C'est dans la rubrique mondaine de la _Gazette_.

La surprise poussa Hermione à arracher la _Gazette _des mains de l'Auror. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il n'avait pas fait ça ! Mais pourtant c'était bien là, dans la rubrique mondaine du journal du soir. Drago avait vraiment divorcé d'Astoria Greengrass.

-Tu savais ? lui demanda Harry qui lisait l'article par-dessus son épaule.

-Non…, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Puis tout s'accéléra. Alors que l'ascenseur arrivait à destination, Hermione se mit à hurler en sentant une déchirante douleur dans le ventre. La douleur fut si intense qu'Hermione fut incapable de tenir debout.

-Hermione ! fit Harry en s'agenouillant. Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en se tordant de douleur. Ça fait super mal. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un truc qui descend !

-Un truc qui descend ? s'alarma Harry. Ok, je t'emmène à l'hôpital. Prévenez le département que j'emmène Hermione Granger à Ste Mangouste.

-Tout de suite, répondit son collègue.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, ça va aller.

Harry souleva Hermione et pratiqua le transplanage d'urgence pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Une fois arrivée à Ste Mangouste, des infirmiers et guérisseurs vinrent immédiatement à la rencontre d'Harry.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda un infirmier alors qu'Harry déposait Hermione dans un lit qu'on emmena directement dans une chambre.

-Je ne sais pas. Elle a été prise d'une violente douleur au ventre et a dit que quelque chose descendait.

L'infirmier ausculta Hermione qui continuait de grimacer sous la douleur. Ce dernier grimaça également à son tour en regardant Hermione de la tête au pied pour revenir vers le ventre. Il lui palpa à nouveau le bas du ventre.

-Je vais vérifier si ce n'est pas une infection au niveau de l'utérus. Vous permettez ?

Hermione acquiesça, impossible de sortir le moindre son. On la positionna pour l'examen pendant qu'Harry était mort d'inquiétude dans un coin de la chambre, refusant de la laisser seule. Mais l'infirmier n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre examen qu'il regarda Hermione avec des yeux ronds.

-Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant.

-Quoi ? Quoi ?! répéta Harry ne se sentant plus tenir sur ses jambes.

-Votre col est dilaté à neuf. Vous allez accoucher, déclara-t-il à Hermione.

Ni Harry, ni Hermione furent en mesure de réagir. Comment pouvait-elle être sur le point d'accoucher ? Ça ne pouvait tout bonnement pas être possible ! Elle n'était pas enceinte ! Son ventre était plat, ses règles étaient régulières et surtout elle n'avait pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis…

Hermione sentit une pierre tomber au creux de son estomac tout comme elle sentait, ce qu'elle comprit être un bébé, descendre dans son utérus.

-On va vous faire une échographie, puis vous emmener en salle de travail.

-Je vais prévenir Ron, dit Harry.

-Non, pas Ron ! l'arrêta Hermione. Pas Ron...

Harry voulut comprendre pourquoi elle ne voulait pas qu'il aille voir Ron, lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Il comprit immédiatement et se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir jouer un rôle qui ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

-Préviens Drago, réussit à dire Hermione.

Harry acquiesça en déglutissant alors qu'Hermione s'éloignait de lui.

**000**

-Je pense que des félicitations s'imposent.

-Pour qui ? Pour toi ou pour moi ?

-Pour moi, bien sûr ! J'ai fait en sorte que tu gardes toute ta fortune. Je mérite donc des félicitations.

Drago pouffa légèrement en donnant un verre de whisky à Blaise. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil en soupirant d'aise.

-Je ne t'avais pas embauché spécifiquement pour ma fortune, mais merci.

-Je sais. Tu pensais qu'elle te donnerait du fil à retordre avec Scorpius, mais visiblement ce n'était pas la préoccupation première d'Astoria.

Cela eut le mérite de provoquer un léger pincement au cœur de Drago. Il avait été persuadé qu'Astoria et lui se bâterait pour la garde de Scorpius. Il avait été persuadé que toute mère qu'elle était, Astoria aurait tout fait pour que son fils vive avec elle. Mais visiblement, elle avait été plus intéressée par la fortune de Drago que l'enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde. Drago avait été prêt à céder pour lui donner le montant qu'elle voulait, mais Blaise (et surtout Narcissa) avait été farouchement contre. Il avait donc travaillé pour que Drago ne lui donne qu'au maximum cinq pourcent de ce qu'il possédait, ce qui était déjà une somme assez importante.

-Tu n'étais en revanche pas obligé d'envoyer un billet à la _Gazette_, déclara Drago.

-C'était mon petit plaisir personnel. Mais bon, j'espère que tu as tiré les leçons de ce mariage catastrophique.

-De quelles leçons tu parles ?

-Celles qui te disent de prendre ton temps lorsque tu rencontres une femme. D'apprendre à la connaître avant de vouloir l'épouser et surtout de profiter de ton célibat et de ta jeunesse.

-Faire comme Pansy et toi, en gros.

-Exactement.

-Tu as peut-être raison. J'ai peut-être un peu trop précipité les choses. Je n'ai pas su profiter de ma jeunesse après la guerre, mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir épousé. J'étais amoureux. Et j'ai Scorpius, maintenant. Comment tu veux que je regrette ça ?

-Je te l'accorde. Rien que pour le petit monstre, ça valait la peine que tu l'épouses. Mais maintenant…

-Maintenant je suis célibataire et content de l'être. Jusqu'à…

-Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide.

-C'est ça.

-Et tu penses que ça prendra combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.

Blaise regarda Drago la bouche grande ouverte. Il avait encore du mal à croire que son meilleur ami était amoureux d'Hermione Granger. Il se souvenait avoir ri aux éclats lorsque Drago lui avait avoué qu'il avait embrassé Hermione pour la première fois à la sortie d'un café, tant il ne le croyait pas. Il se souvenait aussi avoir beaucoup moins ri lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait trompé Astoria avec Hermione lors d'un voyage professionnel en Norvège. Blaise se fichait que son meilleur ami ait été infidèle à sa femme, mais il avait plutôt pensé aux conséquences de cette incartade. Car Drago lui avait raconté ça avec des étoiles dans les yeux, car il en était immédiatement tombé amoureux avant même qu'il ne le sache. Mais aussi parce que, pour le peu qu'il connaissait d'Hermione Granger_,_ Blaise était persuadé que son meilleur ami sortirait brisé de cette relation, car jamais Hermione ne détruirait sa famille pour lui.

Malheureusement il n'avait jamais eu le cran de lui dire. Il n'espérait donc plus qu'une chose : Qu'Hermione quitte Ron pour se mettre avec Drago.

Oui, c'était très égoïste.

Mais Drago était heureux d'avoir divorcé et avait espoir. Blaise ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami soit déçu.

Les deux amis se regardèrent intrigués lorsqu'ils entendirent frapper à la porte du bureau de Drago_._

-Entrez, invita Drago.

Ce dernier arqua un sourcil lorsqu'il vit entrer Harry. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus fut le teint livide de ce dernier. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre que si Harry était là, c'était parce qu'Hermione avait un problème.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il immédiatement en se levant.

-C'est Hermione…

-Quoi, Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? commença à paniquer Drago.

-Elle est à l'hôpital, répondit Harry d'une voix éteinte. Elle est en train d'accoucher et elle veut te voir.

-Quoi ?! fit Blaise en se levant à son tour en regardant Harry. Comment ça, elle est en train d'accoucher ? Je l'ai vu ce matin, elle avait le ventre aussi plat qu'une planche !

-Elle a fait un déni de grossesse, répondit Harry toujours en fixant Drago.

Ce dernier crut qu'il ne tiendrait plus sur ses deux jambes et dût se retenir à son bureau pour rester debout. Ainsi donc elle avait été enceinte. Mais ce que Drago ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi il y avait eu déni si Hermione s'était crue enceinte. Ça paraissait insensé.

-Drago ? Drago, ça va ?

-Oui ! se reprit-il immédiatement. Il faut que j'y aille. Tu… tu pourrais…

-Je m'en occupe, coupa Blaise.

-Merci.

Drago prit sa robe et quitta la pièce en trombe, laissant Harry et Blaise dans son bureau. Harry s'effondra dans l'un des fauteuils à côté de Blaise en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

-Eh Potter, ça va ? s'inquiéta Blaise.

-Non. Je vais devoir faire quelque chose d'affreux. Mais je n'ai plus le choix.

**000**

Drago arriva en trombe à Ste Mangouste, manquant même de glisser en s'arrêtant devant l'accueil.

-Bonjour, je suis venue voir Hermione Granger.

L'infirmière à l'accueil regarda son dossier en chantonnant. Drago lui, avait l'impression de ne pas tenir en place. Il sentait tout le stress couler dans ses veines. Il tapait nerveusement du pied.

-Hermione Granger… Hermione Granger… Hermione Granger-Weasley ?

-Oui, c'est ça ! s'exclama Drago.

-Oh, vous êtes venu voir le bébé caché ? dit-elle en souriant.

-Oui… Je suppose…, répondit Drago dans un souffle.

-Suivez-moi.

Tel un automate, Drago suivit l'infirmière qui quitta son poste, toute guillerette.

-Ce n'était jamais arrivé avant. On n'avait jamais eu une sorcière faisant une grossesse sans même savoir qu'elle était enceinte. Nous allons en entendre parler pendant très longtemps. C'est ici.

L'infirmière frappa et ouvrit la porte à la place de Drago. Il prit une profonde inspiration et entra. Drago fut dans une immense chambre où se trouvait dans le fond, Hermione, vêtue d'une tunique blanche, le teint pâle, mais à l'expression sereine. Dans ses bras se trouvait ce qu'il comprit être son bébé.

Leur bébé.

Hermione leva les yeux et regarda Drago. Ce qu'il y vit l'atteint en plein cœur. Il y vit tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, pour eux. Alors tout doucement, Drago s'avança, baissant progressivement le regard vers le petit bébé qui avait les yeux fermés, mais qui agitait ses petits doigts.

-Je te présente ta fille, dit Hermione.

-Une fille ?

-Oui. Une fille.

Les yeux brillants, Drago réalisa pour la deuxième fois de sa vie qu'il était possible d'avoir un amour inconditionnel pour un tout petit être autre que soi-même. C'était une fille, comme dans ses rêves. Il déposa un léger baiser sur le sommet du crâne du bébé qui possédait de jolies petites boucles brunes. Puis il regarda Hermione, lui caressa délicatement le visage et l'embrassa amoureusement. Mais la pression fut trop forte et elle éclata en sanglots.

-Non… Ne pleure pas, lui dit Drago en la prenant dans bras. Je suis là. Tout va bien.

-J'ai fait un déni de grossesse, dit Hermione. Ma tête et mon corps ont nié l'existence de notre bébé. Quand j'ai vu les signes, mon corps les a rejetés. Et si j'avais fait une fausse couche, tu imagines ?

-Chut…, la calma Drago. Il ne faut pas penser à ça. Ce n'est pas arrivé. Ce qui compte c'est qu'elle soit là en bonne santé et en sécurité.

**000**

Harry avait pris presqu'une heure pour reprendre ses esprits. Lui qui avait pensé pouvoir profiter de son weekend se rendit compte que la journée était loin d'être terminée. Et il avait besoin de tout son courage de Gryffondor pour faire ce qui allait venir. Il ne savait pas qui des deux lui en voudraient le plus, mais il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Harry se sentait tellement mal que l'ambiance joyeuse, chaleureuse et pleine d'enfants de la boutique de farces et attrapes des frères Weasley ne l'atteignit pas.

-Eh Harry ! Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda George tout sourire.

-Tu ne saurais pas où est Ron ?

-Dans la réserve. Je vais te le chercher.

-Non, j'y vais. Merci.

Harry se rendit dans la réserve. Il y trouva Ron en train de ranger quelques articles qui venaient d'être livrés. Ron semblait de bonne humeur, sifflant joyeusement, loin d'imaginer ce qu'Harry était sur le point de lui annoncer. Et le sourire que lui adressait son meilleur ami lui fit mal au cœur.

-Salut, lui dit Ron en descendant de son échelle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire Ron. Quelque chose de très important.

Ron perdit immédiatement son sourire à la mine grave d'Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ?

-Je te conseille de t'asseoir…

**000**

Drago était assit dans le fauteuil de la chambre avec son bébé dans les bras. Epuisée par la journée qu'elle venait de vivre, Hermione avait fini par s'assoupir. Drago avait donc pris sa fille dans ses bras et avait commencé à la bercer tout en chantonnant ou en lui parlant de sa mère, de son frère, ses grands-parents ou ses oncle et tante. Drago imaginait déjà la réaction de Blaise et Pansy lorsqu'ils la verraient. Ils en deviendraient fous amoureux, comme lui.

-Tu es tellement belle ma chérie, lui chuchota Drago. Et je t'aime tellement. Même si ta maman ne savait que tu étais là, que tu étais dans son ventre, sache que tu es le fruit d'un amour immense. Ta maman et moi t'aimons très fort. Plus que tout.

-Vous êtes beaux tous les deux.

Drago regarda Hermione qui papillonnait des yeux. Il se leva et vint s'installer à côté d'elle.

-Une sage-femme est venue la changer, expliqua Drago. Elle n'a pas voulu que je le fasse. Comme si je n'avais jamais changé de bébé de ma vie.

-Je pense qu'ils sont surtout très curieux de voir à quoi ressemble un « bébé caché ».

-A une petite merveille.

Hermione et Drago la regardaient comme la huitième merveille du monde. Tous les trois étaient dans cette petite bulle d'amour et de sérénité.

-On ne lui a toujours pas trouvé de prénom, réalisa Hermione.

-Que penses-tu de…

Mais Drago s'interrompit lorsqu'on entra dans la chambre sans frapper. La petite bulle qu'ils s'étaient créés venait d'éclater au moment même où Ron entra dans la chambre. Le bébé dut le sentir, car elle se mit à grogner. Toujours dans ses bras, Drago tenta de la calmer. Mais sa fille ne le fit pas tout de suite, le sentant nerveux. Il fallut qu'elle se retrouve dans les bras de sa mère pour s'apaiser.

Ron avait une expression fermée sur le visage. Il était impossible de savoir s'il était triste ou en colère. Il les regardait alternativement. Il regardait Hermione dans ce lit avec un bébé qui n'était pas de lui. Il regardait Drago assis au bord de ce lit avec son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione. Ron avait cru en arrivant qu'il verrait un air triomphant sur le visage de Drago, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il y trouva un mélange de joie et de malaise. Il comprit très rapidement qu'il ressentait une joie immense d'être père à nouveau, mais un réel malaise d'avoir volé la femme d'un autre.

-Ron…, commença Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

-Vous êtes tous les deux les plus gros enfoirés comme je n'en ai jamais rencontré de toute ma vie, dit-il d'une voix calme mais cassante.

-Je suis désolée, poursuivit Hermione en pleurant. Je sais que rien ne justifie ce que j'ai fait. Mais je n'ai pas prévu ce qui s'est passé. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal.

-Non, sans blague ? la coupa-t-il. À quoi tu pensais, alors ? Tu croyais vraiment que ça ne me ferait rien de savoir que tu m'as trompé pendant des mois ? Avec lui ? Que tu lui as fait un enfant ?

-Je ne savais pas que j'étais enceinte.

-Mais je m'en fous de ça, Hermione ! Je m'en fous ! Tu m'as trompé ! Et ça date d'il y a au moins un an ! Je t'aime, Hermione. Et même si ça n'allait pas fort entre nous, même si la routine s'installait, jamais je n'aurais pu te croire capable d'une chose pareille. Je veux bien admettre que tu n'avais pas la vie que tu espérais avec moi, mais tu aurais dû venir m'en parler. Au lieu de ça tu as carrément cessé de m'aimer, alors que moi je t'ai toujours aimé.

Ron retenait ses larmes, alors qu'Hermione ne cessait de pleurer. Même s'il était en colère et triste, Hermione et Drago savaient que Ron parlait calmement pour ne pas réveiller la petite.

Hermione avait l'impression d'être un monstre. Elle n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal. Elle aurait tellement souhaité que sa vie soit plus simple, qu'elle soit toujours amoureuse de Ron. Mais en même temps, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Drago, à sa fille qui était dans ses bras et en la regardant, elle savait que sa vie ne devait plus être avec Ron.

Drago était franchement très mal à l'aise. Il se rendait compte que son divorce à côté de ça, avait été une franche partie de rigolade. Il était beaucoup moins difficile de divorcer d'une femme qu'on n'aimait plus, que de dire à l'être qui nous aime encore, qu'on n'en est plus amoureux. Alors même s'il était heureux d'avoir une fille, de pouvoir être près d'Hermione, Drago était vraiment désolé pour Ron.

**000**

À l'extérieur de la chambre. Harry ne tenait pas en place. Le fait qu'il n'entende rien ne le rassurait pas du tout. Mais il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit Blaise arriver avec le petit Scorpius dont il tenait la main.

-Il est où mon papa ? demanda le petit garçon à Blaise.

-Il est là ? demanda Blaise à Harry.

-Oui, mais on ne peut pas entrer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ron est à l'intérieur.

-Il… Oh, putain de merde, tu as été prévenir le mari ! Mais t'es complètement con ou quoi ?! s'exclama Blaise.

-Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? s'énerva Harry.

-Que tu la fermes ! Comme tu as très bien réussi à le faire ces derniers mois. On ne sait pas de quoi il est capable ! Il pourrait les tuer tous les trois ! Oh vous les Gryffondor et votre stupide code de l'honneur à la con !

-Oh, tu as dit plein de gros-mots, tonton Blaise ! Tu dois mettre cinq mornilles dans ma tirelire, l'avertit Scorpius.

Harry baissa les yeux vers ce petit garçon qui avait les deux mains sur la bouche, choqué que son tonton Blaise ait dit un gros-mot. Scorpius était le portrait craché de son père, mais il avait cette douceur dans le visage qui le rendait adorable.

-Tu possèdes une tirelire à gros-mots, mon bonhomme ? demanda Harry en s'accroupissant.

-Oui, répondit le petit garçon en acquiesçant. Papa ne veut pas qu'on dise de gros-mots, alors à chaque fois que quelqu'un dit des gros-mots, il doit mettre cinq mornilles dans ma tirelire. Pas vrai, tonton Blaise ?

-Oui, mon grand.

-Et ton papa a raison, dit Harry. Ce n'est pas bien de dire des gros-mots. Mais tu sais ce qui serait super ?

-Non...

-Que tonton Blaise te donne un gallion, parce que tu as raison, il a dit plein de gros-mots.

-Un gallion ?! s'exclama Scorpius les yeux brillants. Ouah !

-Eh Potter. Ce gosse est sorti de la cuisse de Jupiter. Il faut lui apprendre la valeur de l'argent.

-Justement, en lui donnant un gallion, tu diras moins de gros-mots et tu lui feras comprendre qu'un gallion est aussi précieux que la gravité d'un gros-mot.

-Oui tonton Blaise, un gros-mot c'est la gravité, alors je veux un gallion.

-Assieds-toi là-bas, petit morveux, marmonna Blaise alors qu'Harry pouffait de rire.

Ce petit moment d'allégresse s'arrêta lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur la porte de la chambre. Harry eut besoin de s'asseoir à nouveau. Il sentit une tape compatissante de Blaise sur son épaule.

-Ça ne te fait rien à toi, de savoir tout ça ?

-Ça m'a longtemps inquiété, parce que Drago est amoureux d'elle et que je ne savais pas si elle l'était en retour.

-Mais… Astoria ?

-Ils ne s'aimaient plus depuis longtemps.

-Alors que Ron est amoureux d'Hermione et qu'elle lui brise le cœur.

**000**

-C'est quoi ? demanda Ron en regardant le bébé.

-Une fille, répondit Hermione.

-Une fille…

-Elle n'a rien demandé, dit Drago. Elle n'a pas demandé à venir au monde. Elle n'a pas demandé d'exister. Alors tu peux en vouloir à Hermione et moi aussi longtemps que tu voudras, mais ne rejette pas ta haine sur notre fille.

La voix de Drago était calme et posée, mais elle était sans réplique. Ron n'avait tous simplement pas intérêt à rejeter sa haine sur sa fille, parce qu'il pourrait le regretter. Drago s'en faisait la promesse.

-Qui te dit qu'elle ne te trompera pas comme elle m'a trompé, lui dit Ron.

-Cette petite chose qui me dit que je ne la tromperai pas, non plus. On s'aime.

-Pfff…. Ne me fais pas rire, dit Ron avec armertume.

-Je l'aime Ron, affirma Hermione. Je suis tombée amoureuse de Drago. Ce que je ressens pour lui, c'est différent.

Hermione regarda Drago avec un petit sourire. Drago y répondit en lui embrassa le front. Ce regard qu'ils échangèrent brisa un peu plus le cœur de Ron.

-Je ne veux plus te voir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus dans ma maison, déclara Ron. C'est fini, c'est terminé. Tu n'existes plus à mes yeux. Quant aux enfants, je ne veux plus que tu les voies.

-Ron…, commença Hermione horrifée.

-On ne va pas aller sur ce terrain-là, Weasley, dit Drago en se levant. Tu ne peux pas priver Hermione de ses enfants. Elle les aime et s'occupe très bien d'eux, aussi bien que toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de la faire payer de cette manière. Même si ce qu'on t'a fait est horrible, on peut trouver un terrain d'entente pour les enfants.

-On ? répéta Ron en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Mais pour qui tu…

Mais Ron n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser entrer un petit Scorpius qui fonça vers son père.

–Papa !

-Eh ! fit Drago en le portant. Ça va, mon bonhomme ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Oui. On a fait de la peinture à l'école et j'ai écrit mon prénom sans dépasser des lignes. Puis tonton Blaise est venu me chercher et on a mangé une glace. Et après, tonton Blaise a dit plein de gros-mots et le monsieur à lunette a dit qu'il devait me donner un gallion au lieu de cinq mornilles. Mais tonton Blaise ne veut pas.

-Le monsieur à lunettes ? sourit Drago.

-Oui. C'est qui ?

Drago tourna la tête vers Hermione qui souriait depuis qu'elle avait entendu Scorpius parler du monsieur à lunettes.

-Tu sais que papa n'est plus avec maman, mon bonhomme.

-Oui. Parce que vous n'êtes plus amoureux.

-C'est ça. Et bien papa est maintenant amoureux d'Hermione. Et avec Hermione, on t'a fait une petite sœur.

-Oh…, dit Scorpius en voyant le petit bébé.

Drago rapprocha Scorpius du lit pour qu'il soit plus près de sa petite sœur. Il la regarda avec attention avant de tendre sa petite main vers elle et de la récupérer très vite, lorsque le bébé bougea et ouvrit les yeux. Scorpius regarda son père avec un large sourire.

-Elle est jolie, dit-il. Je peux lui faire un bisou ?

-Bien sûr, lui répondit Hermione.

Drago fit monter Scorpius sur le lit pour qu'il puisse faire un petit bisou à sa petite sœur. Ron n'avait rien raté de la scène qui s'était passée sous ses yeux. C'était comme si une bulle s'était créée autour d'eux. Une bulle que personne ne pouvait éclater. Une bulle dans laquelle il avait lui-même été avec Hermione et leurs enfants. Une bulle dans laquelle il n'était plus.

-J'ai obtenu la garde exclusive de Scorpius, dit Drago à Ron. C'est quelque chose que mon avocat peur obtenir pour Hermione si tu insistes pour qu'elle ne voie pas ses enfants. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut. Alors il va falloir trouver un terrain d'entente pour Rose et Hugo.

Ron ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur Hermione et ce bébé qui n'était pas le sien. Puis il leur tourna le dos.

-Dès que je sortirai d'ici, je viendrais récupérer mes affaires à la maison et parler aux enfants, lui dit Hermione.

Ron ne dit toujours rien et quitta la chambre. Harry lui courut après en l'interpellant, mais le rouquin ne répondit pas.

-Mais Ron, attends !

-Fiche-moi la paix, Harry !

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Tu savais, lui dit Ron le regardant enfin. Tu savais depuis tout ce temps et tu ne m'as rien dit. Un an qu'elle me trompe avec ce type et toi tu n'es pas venu m'en parler !

Ron, qui s'était retenu un maximum dans la chambre, haussait à présent le ton. Les larmes avaient disparu. La colère et le sentiment de trahison étaient toujours présents, mais cette fois, c'était contre Harry.

-Je suis désolé, Ron. Mais ce n'était pas à moi te le dire. J'ai longtemps voulu, mais…

-Tu as préféré protéger Hermione et donc protéger Malefoy. Moi je te l'aurais dit si Ginny t'avait trompé.

-Je ne pense pas, non, répondit Harry. Ginny est ta sœur et tu aurais tout fait pour la protéger dans le but de préserver notre couple. C'est ce que j'ai voulu faire.

-Mais Hermione n'est pas ta sœur ! hurla presque Ron. Aussi fort soient tes liens avec elle, Hermione n'est pas ta sœur !

-Tu as raison. Il n'empêche que ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire.

-Très bien. Je vois que tu as fait un choix. Dans ce cas, on n'a plus rien à se dire.

-Ron, tu ne peux pas dire ça. On est amis.

-Quel ami fait ce genre de chose ? Quel ami accepte que son meilleur pote se fasse trahir par sa femme ?

-Tu sais que c'est plus complqiué que ça, tenta Harry.

-Non, c'est très simple. Et je vais te faciliter les choses, à toi aussi. Je ne veux plus te voir.

-Ron !

Ron coupa court à la conversation et partit par les escaliers. Harry se laisse glisser le long du mur en soupirant. Mais comment cette journée avait-elle pu prendre un tel tournant ? Harry se sentait triste d'être en conflit avec Ron. Le voir ainsi lui faisait mal. Mais en même temps, il n'arrivait pas à s'en vouloir. Même s'il avait à plusieurs reprises voulu dire la vérité à Ron, il était persuadé que ça n'aurait jamais dû être son rôle de le faire. Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Peut-être qu'Harry avait fait inconsciemment fait un choix. Mais c'était un choix qui mettait à mal ses principes.

Harry tenta de reprendre ses esprits, se releva et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione. Elle lui sourit. Hermione semblait aller beaucoup mieux malgré la fatigue qui se lisait sur son visage. Harry s'avança doucement et regarda le bébé, dormant dans son berceau de maternité.

-C'est une fille, dit Hermione pour répondre à sa question silencieuse.

Harry acquiesça toujours en la regardant. Il la trouvait tellement belle. Tellement petite. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais avait peur de la réveiller.

-Est-ce que tu m'en veux, Harry ?

-Non, répondit-il immédiatement. Bien sûr que non. Très honnêtement je voudrais, mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Je le mériterais pourtant. Tromper Ron, faire un enfant avec un autre…

-Tu ne savais pas que tu étais enceinte. Maintenant elle est là et il va falloir s'occuper de ce petit trésor, aussi Malefoy soit-elle, dit-il en regardant Drago qui haussait les épaules. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Petit bébé caché Granger pour l'instant, sourit Hermione.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer ce qu'Hermione qualifia d'une tornade.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Non seulement Drago Malefoy a divorcé, mais en plus il a fait un enfant avec Hermione Granger ? Je pars cinq jours au soleil et je me retrouve avec une famille recomposée sur les bras ?!

-Tu es partie trois mois Pansy, lui dit Drago en voyant sa meilleure amie couvrir Scorpius de baisers.

-Trois mois, cinq jours… quelle différence ?

-Quatre-vingt-cinq, répondit Blaise.

Pansy perdit son sourire et fusilla Blaise du regard. Elle posa Scorpius et se dirigea immédiatement vers le berceau de maternité poussant légèrement Harry qui fit de gros yeux à Hermione.

-Bon, où est le petit trésor ? Ah, il est là… Oh non, elle ! Mais qu'elle est jolie. Viens là, ma belle.

Hermione voulut la stopper dans la tentative de prendre son bébé dans ses bras de peur qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer, mais sa fille ne fit que papillonner des yeux en grognant légèrement.

-C'est que tu es un bon gros bébé, ma grenouille, dit Pansy. Oh oui. Tatie Pansy est très contente de faire ta connaissance. Mais il y a quand même une question qui me turlupine ? Comment as-tu fait pour venir au monde aussi vite alors qu'il y a peine trois mois, ta maman était maigre comme un clou ?

-Ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre, soupira Hermione.

Les sorciers présents dans la pièce expliquèrent les grandes lignes à Pansy qui ouvrit grand la bouche lorsqu'elle entendit parler de déni de grossesse.

-Voilà qui fait de toi quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, ma puce. Comment elle s'appelle ?

-On n'a pas encore choisi, répondit Hermione.

-Bon, je suppose qu'elle aura le nom d'une constellation, puisque c'est la tradition chez les Black. Mais s'il te plait Drago, évite les constellations représentant un animal. Même si j'adore mon petit Scorpius, il n'a pas le caractère de son prénom.

Pansy redéposa délicatement le nouveau-né dans son berceau. Elle prit ensuite le fauteuil de la chambre, s'installa près du lit d'Hermione et lui prit la main. Hermione écarquilla les yeux en regardant Harry puis Drago alors que Blaise se cachait les yeux se demandant ce que sa meilleure amie allait bien pouvoir sortir comme bêtise.

-J'accepte, déclara Pansy.

-Tu… tu acceptes quoi ? demanda prudemment Hermione

-D'être la marraine, voyons ! répondit Pansy comme si c'était évident. Il ne faut pas se leurrer chérie, aucune femme de ton entourage ne voudra être la marraine de ta perle, vue la manière dont tu es tombée enceinte. Et puisque je n'ai pas eu la chance d'être la marraine de mon Scorpius d'amour, je veux bien être la marraine de votre fille.

-Euh, je…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle sera bien entourée. Je lui donnerai tout l'amour du monde en plus de celui que Blaise lui donnera en tant que parrain.

-Mais, et moi ?

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry qui avait parlé plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité avant d'assumer ce qu'il venait de dire. Et lui, alors ? Même si la situation était délicate, Harry avait tout de suite ressenti cet amour incroyable et inconditionnel, qu'il avait déjà ressenti pour Teddy. Alors pour lui, il était évident qu'il deviendrait le parrain de ce petit bébé caché.

-Parce que tu as envie d'être parrain malgré cet horrible adultère, répliqua Pansy sur un ton faussement dramatique.

-Bien sûr.

-Mais elle ne peut pas avoir deux parrains.

-Ça je suis bien d'accord, dit Blaise. C'est un parrain et une marraine par enfant. Donc tu repasseras Potter.

-Non. Je serai le parrain que tu le veuilles ou pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer ? chuchota Hermione à Drago.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Mais c'en est presque fascinant.

-De toute façon, reprit Pansy, c'est Drago qui doit choisir. Alors ? Qui veux-tu pour parrain de la crevette ? Blaise, qui est ton meilleur ami, qui sera toujours là pour toi et qui a… (Pansy jeta un regard à Scorpius) fait en sorte que qui-tu-sais n'obtienne pas un rond de ta fortune. Ou Potter, que tu détestes, qui a des principes à la noix et qui ne va pas arrêter de culpabiliser parce qu'il a protégé sa sœur de cœur ? On est d'accord que tu choisis Blaise.

-Ce ne sont pas des principes à la noix, se vexa Harry. À croire que pour vous, cette situation est normale.

-Non, cette situation n'est pas normale, intervint Blaise. Nous aussi, on a des principes. Le mien est de profiter de ma jeunesse et de mon célibat.

-Le mien est de ne surtout pas coucher avec un homme marié. Dommage pour toi, Potter.

-Quoi ? Mais…, commença Harry en regardant Hermione pour qui visiblement tout allait trop vite.

-Bon, j'ai faim moi. Je vais acheter de quoi manger. Tu viens avec moi, mon Scorpion ?

-Oui !

Scorpius sauta sur ses petits pieds et suivit Pansy hors de la chambre. Le calme était revenu avec la sortie Pansy, qui n'était restée en tout et pour tout que cinq minutes.

-Elle est toujours comme ça ? demanda Harry.

-À notre plus grand malheur, répondit Blaise.

**000**

Il était tard, les couloirs de l'hôpital étaient calmes. Tout le monde avait quitté la chambre. Scorpius était parti avec Blaise après une violente bataille entre Pansy et lui pour savoir qui allait rentrer avec le petit garçon. Harry avait eu un peu de mal à quitter Hermione avant de se rendre compte que sa meilleure amie était entre de bonnes mains.

Hermione devait à présent se reposer, mais elle ne parvenait pas à dormir. Comment le pourrait-elle ?

Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir vécu une journée hors du temps. Comment aurait-elle pu imager vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, qu'elle deviendrait mère pour la troisième fois le lendamin ? Elle regarda sa fille à qui elle donnait le sein. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et la fixait intensément. En la regardant ainsi, Hermione sentit à nouveau un énorme vide. Rose et Hugo lui manquaient terriblement. Ils ne devaient sans doute pas comprendre pourquoi elle n'était pas à la maison. Qu'avait bien pu leur dire Ron ? Hermione n'espérait qu'une chose, pouvoir sortir le plus rapidement de Ste Mangouste avec sa fille, aller voir ses enfants et leur affirmer qu'elle les aimait du plus profond de son cœur, son âme et son être et qu'elle ne les abandonnerait jamais, peu importe ce que Ron ferait ou dirait.

Drago, qui s'était endormi dans le fauteuil de la chambre, gigota en se massant la nuque douloureuse. Il sourit à Hermione à travers ses yeux mi-clos. Il était en plein rêve et ce rêve lui plaisait, car il était réel.

-Tu ne dors pas, lui dit-il en baillant.

-Elle mange.

Drago se leva et s'allongea à côté d'Hermione. Ils étaient très à l'étroit dans ce petit lit, mais ça leur était égal. Les yeux de leur fille passèrent d'Hermione à Drago. Il la regardait avec un tel amour et une telle admiration qu'Hermione tomba amoureuse une seconde fois.

-Tu as divorcé, lui chuchota-t-elle.

-Oui, affirma Drago.

-Tu l'as fait pour moi ?

-Je l'ai d'abord fait pour moi. Je ne pouvais plus rester marier à Astoria. Puis je l'ai fait pour nous-deux, dans l'espoir qu'un jour on soit ensemble.

-Sans savoir quand ?

-Sans savoir quand, assura Drago. Je t'aime et je t'aurais attendu le temps qu'il aurait fallu. Mais c'était sans compter la nature, le destin ou appelle ça comme tu veux, qui a décidé de s'en mêler et de la mettre sur notre chemin.

Drago passa une main délicate dans les petits cheveux bruns de sa fille.

-J'ai une idée pour son prénom, chuchota-t-il.

-Dis-moi.

-Caelestis. Qui…

-Qui vient du ciel, termina Hermione.

-Oui. Ce n'est pas une constellation en soi, mais je trouve que ça lui va bien. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Hermione regarda sa fille en souriant. Drago avait raison, son prénom lui allait plutôt bien. Elle était venue du ciel sans crier gare pour faire comprendre à Drago et elle qu'il était temps pour eux d'être ensemble, de s'aimer librement, officiellement et de former cette famille qu'ils avaient longtemps désirée avec cette petite fille qu'ils avaient tant imaginé depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés.

Caelestis était un cadeau du ciel.

-Caelestis Granger-Malefoy, dit Hermione. Je trouve que ça lui va très bien.

Hermione embrassa Drago.

-Tu vas voir, on va former une super famille recomposée. Tu as vu que mes amis sont un peu fêlés du bocal, mais on sera heureux avec eux dans le coin. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour tes enfants. On saura leur expliquer et on va trouver une solution.

Le simple fait que Drago utilise le pronom « on » la rassura. « On va trouver un terrain d'entente. », « On saura leur expliquer et on va trouver une solution. » Drago l'aimait c'était certain, mais il n'aimait pas qu'elle et Caelestis. Son statut de parent, son statut de père faisait qu'il avait déjà une certaine affection pour Rose et Hugo sans même les connaître.

-Je t'aime, lui dit-elle.

-Je sais et Caelestis le sait aussi.

Caelestis ne mangeait plus et regardait ses parents alternativement. Ce petit bébé caché qui était venu au monde n'avait aucune idée l'immense amour que lui réserveraient ses parents, ses frères et sœur, ses parrains et marraine, mais surtout la vie.

**000**

* * *

**Et voilà !** Cette fois, sûre de sûre, il n'y aura plus de suite !

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Je tiens quand même à éclaircir un point :** Je ne suis pas mère et je n'ai pas vécu de grossesse. Je n'ai donc jamais vécu de déni de grossesse et je ne connais personne ayant vécu un déni de grossesse. Je me suis rensignée grâce à des témoignagnes lus, écoutés et vus. Alors veuilllez m'excuser si ça ne parait pas crédible pour un sou.

Mais au moins, maintenant, **Drago et Hermione vont commencer leur vie ensemble**, même si Hermione est techniquement toujours mariée à Ron (Blaise fera ce qu'il faut pour remédier à ça). **Mais que pensez-vous qu'il pourrait se passer après ?** Parce que dans les faits, même si Hermione et Drago finissent ensemble, je considère quand même finir **ce chapitre sur un sacré bordel.** Pour moi l'histoire ne se finit pas là, **il y a toujours des conséquences à un adultère** et encore plus quand un enfant en est né.

**Faites vos pronostics !**

A bientôt !

**Gouline971**


End file.
